


i'll never let you go

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Ranmaru is here for Eiichi after a hard day.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Ootori Eiichi
Kudos: 14





	i'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> random drabble written at 1am aka hurt/comfort hours

Ranmaru was lying in bed, half-asleep, when Eiichi finally got home.

He could tell immediately that something wasn't right. Eiichi looked lost, barely there. There was no spring in his step - if anything, it looked like he was trying to mask his footsteps to avoid waking his boyfriend.

Cautiously, Ranmaru watched as Eiichi drew in a small, weary sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed. He _was_ trying to be quiet, Ranmaru noticed, seeing Eiichi run his hand through his hair: an anxious habit he recognised all too well.

Again, Eiichi was trying to handle things all by himself. Ranmaru hated it. Hated the idea of his Eiichi suffering alone, when he didn't _need_ to.

He shuffled closer, placing his hand on Eiichi's back. "Hey. Come on, what's wrong?"

Eiichi startled, and upon seeing his boyfriend still awake, applied a weak smile to his face. "Just feeling a little under the weather," he confirmed. "I'll be fine. No need to worry."

"Yeah? I disagree. You know I worry when I can tell you're hidin' things from me, right?"

Eiichi sighed again. "I know that. I just... didn't want to wake you for something so trivial."

"Trivial?" Scoffing, Ranmaru sat up in bed. He wrapped his arms around Eiichi, pulling him in from behind. "Don't say that. Don't. How many times have I gotta say it?" He planted a gentle kiss on Eiichi's neck.

"I don't _care_ how trivial you think it is," he continued, "I'll still hear you out. I hate that you feel like you've gotta hide this, Eii. Let me be here for you."

Eiichi's resolve seemed to crack, then, as he leaned into Ranmaru and a tear quivered on his cheek, trailing gracefully to his chin.

"Hold me," he whispered.

Wordlessly, Ranmaru obliged to his plea, lowering himself back down before pulling Eiichi close. He cradled him, rocked the shivering, vulnerable body in his arms, soothing him.

Eiichi cried, letting his pain seep out into teardrops, in what felt like an endless ocean. What comforted him, made his heavy heart feel lighter, was knowing that Ranmaru's hold on him was just as endless.

"Don't hide from me anymore," Ranmaru murmured. "As long as you need me, I'll be here."

In his head, Eiichi knew he couldn't promise that. There would always be that little voice that told him to shove everything down, lock any weakness deep inside where no one could get to see it. But Ranmaru was here, and he wasn't alone, and maybe, just maybe... he'd let Ranmaru in, for now.

By the time he fell asleep, Eiichi was thoroughly spent, head throbbing and eyes tender. Ranmaru kissed the tearstained face laid against his chest, an unspoken _I love you_ hovering in the darkness. 

Though Eiichi was fast asleep, Ranmaru didn't let go for a second. He wanted Eiichi here, forever, in his arms, where he could see every part of him and make him feel worthy of this - of being cared for. 

Until Eiichi felt deserving of even half the love he gave to others, even if it'd take a thousand years, Ranmaru was never letting him go.


End file.
